tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The College
' , known in its native tongue as '''Kollegium av Frøsselvirk, is an association of mages based in the school built in Saarthal Hold, at the town of Frøsselvirk. The school was founded by the legendary mage, Shalidor, in 1E 88. Due to the relatively short time of the College's existence they don't have any other outposts in Skyrim, but their members are present in various settlements and courts across the country. History Before the College, there was no formal place for mages to learn their trade. Each had to learn the skills themselves or seek a master to teach them, like those found in some of the religious cults. To change this, the powerful mage Shalidor brought together like-minded individuals and created the College in the northeast of Saarthal Hold in 1E 88. Shalidor became the first Arch-Mage. Shalidor's school centralized magical knowledge in Skyrim and allowed those with the affinity for magic to more easily learn the trade. This allowed more mages to appear in Atmoran society and this increase in prominence has gained them more respect as wise men. The College directly led to the creation of the town of Frøsselvirk, that sprung up around the magic school. Within a few decades it became the third largest settlement in the hold of Saarthal. In 1E 129, the Arch-Mage Shalidor resigned from his post and placed his apprentice Gauldur as the new Arch-Mage of the College. Shalidor departed westward, taking up residence in his secret lair in the ruined town of Bromjuunar to continue his magical research. To test if Gauldur was ready to lead the College, Shalidor had his apprentice pass a secret test in his lair at Bromjuunar. Ranks Unlike the other main guilds in Tamriel, the College has a very centralized hierarchy. The titles are: *Arch-Mage: Leader of the College. *Master Wizard: Masters mages in a school of magic. *Wizard: Expert mages, teachers and researchers. *Warlock/Witch: Adept mages and graduates of the college. *Apprentice: Journeyman mages that have been accepted as an apprentice. *Associate: Novice mages and new students at the college. The Arch-Mage is the most experienced mage in the guild, a master of multiple schools of magic and the leader of the school. Master Wizards are mages that have mastered a chosen school of magic and lead research into that magic school. Wizards are the teachers and researchers present at the college the courts around Skyrim. Warlocks are graduates of the college apprenticeship that either go about their own business or stay to continue their research until they are promoted to wizards. Apprentices are a journeyman mages that have been accepted by Master Wizards as their personal apprentices. Associates are novice mages that have only recently joined the college as students, not yet ready to be proper apprentices. Members *Shalidor: Former Arch-Mage, now called Archmagus *Gauldur: Arch-Mage *Julfr Waterwalker: Master Wizard of Alteration *Æbbi Void-Caller: Master Wizard of Conjuration *Ætta Wildstorm: Master Wizard of Destruction *Heðindís Soft-Light: Master Wizard of Illusion *Caecilia the Blind: Master Wizard of Mysticism *Efi Fleshmender: Master Wizard of Restoration *Geirmund All-Wise: Wizard, apprentice to Gauldur *Grípir All-Wise: Warlock *Jofrodr Sword-Thrower: Warlock *Reyl Golden-Maid: Witch Category:Factions